


[DMSS][HPSS] 复归 To be back to the origin

by Reticent_Wall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reticent_Wall/pseuds/Reticent_Wall
Summary: 其实是很久之前写的啦……只是想存一下，首发在银青，具体时间记不得了，这里记录的是随缘上的版本。





	[DMSS][HPSS] 复归 To be back to the origin

  
  世界上从来就没有什么虚无而恍然的现实，所有的光荣骄傲和罪念施恶都存于内心的裂缝与间隙之中，即使仅有所弃之物、仅存所摒之人，我也会以我人生所余尽一切而留爱于你，就如同最真诚的颂言伴随着海平面上翻滚而冰凉的日出，沉默而直指心脏——其实也不过是光线、烟尘、浑浊而难以探知的海水一同在最后的时刻一起平静地戾吼——它是如此复杂、平静而掺杂了如此多于情人的轻吻间掉落的欲望、欢欣，与怒孽，但最终也只剩下疼痛的眩晕感沉闷地敲击着头骨，留下穿透大脑的尖利。  
  
  
__  
也许你会进斯莱特林  
也许你在这里交上真诚的朋友  
但那些狡诈阴险之辈却会不惜一切手段  
去达到他们的目的  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends  
  
  
  
  
疯狂的战争过去了，马尔福自有所道——他们总是以任何狡猾而冷静的方式得到自己想要的，无论是名声、财富、权位，他们总是能以自己的特属于斯莱特林的方式取得——而战后的混乱与马尔福在一切方面的“贡献”不会令他陷入流离之苦，甚至是保持原先自身那种基于财富和地位的优越。又或者继续为人所唾——但有时这些空洞而虚无的评价很容易被金钱与千丝万缕的关系所掩埋。  
  
  
德拉科回到自己的生活里，继续维持着马尔福的风度，不再与救世主随意恶语相向，每日呆在自己华丽依旧的单人宿舍中，把嘴角挂至一份令人远望而不及的角度，将他内心所余的一切疯狂的欲望与情感硬生生封闭在目光与心脏的跳动之下。  
只是他知道，他再也回不去了。  
  
沉闷的地窖一旦封闭而失去光线空洞而无力的照射，就如同现实一样有一种支离破碎后的平静，他觉得他再也忍受不住心里那头野兽亮出獠牙的痛苦及情感在神经里冲撞的莽撞且伴有几乎无法抑制的痛感如同金属的摩擦撕裂他的任何一丝思想——只有在这种时候，他才会允许自己沉浸在那个黑暗而永不回头的背影，以一种疯狂而无力的方式逼迫自己在情感的暗流呼啸翻腾的时候不再挣扎反抗。  
  
  
  
德拉科在新一年分院帽的声嘶力竭中再次嗤笑，斯内普在教师席的角落里皱着眉望着他，一种矛盾而浑浊的表情在他面目的纹理上流露出来——他是在回忆？亦或是在忏悔。也许还有最后因为马尔福们依然留存而生的侥幸，可能还有那种多余的担忧—— _啊，我不知道_ ——德拉科看着斯内普脸上那一种长久而深刻的空洞，盲目地猜测。  
  
他在父辈曾经千遍训导的礼仪中迟疑地回过头来，越过长桌，顺着记忆中曾经让他流露出充满恶意目光的方向望去—— _啊，绿眼睛。愚蠢的疤头。_  
他又在拿那种目光看着他了，好像他是天使，是每日在耳边敲响的福音啊——是的这是麻瓜的说法，有什么所谓呢，他不会在意的——啊，可怜的哈利波特，他现在顶着那一双绿眼睛望着他了，他就如同忘记了每次夜游时对他的辱骂，每堂魔药课上粗鲁的冲撞，每次留堂被宣布的时候他脸上倒映出来的怨恨的扭曲——那些曾经存在于他充满金红色的面目上的愚昧的青涩而无用的仇恨似乎都在斯内普的记忆为他所探知并宣扬于世之后消失了。如同咆哮的烟火散去之后不留余烬，但是他留给斯内普的灼痛呢，德拉科知道，全部都不会消失的——没有什么能回去了，哈利波特也不能抹去他自己的、他刺穿在他人记忆中的伤疤。  
_啊哈，纯粹的爱慕啊_ ——就像格兰杰某日与韦斯莱争执时所宣称的一样。  
  
德拉科低下头，用被怒气撕扯得颤抖的手勾拉几乎让他无法呼吸的领带，他的眼睛在探视着斯内普的方向时干涩万分——无法改变的惯性啊，他又在用那样的眼光看着波特了。  
这是他自己的盲目， _斯内普用那种眼光看着波特。_ 他回想起自己第一次坐上斯莱特林的席位时看向斯内普的目光， _啊，他在捕捉着波特呢。_ 当时他也跟现在一样嗤笑。  
  
他回想起最后一战时波特所对 _伏地魔_ 宣告的一切——其实根本对他没有震撼，他发现波特眼睛里面似乎有干涩许久而蒸腾的水汽，他紧握着他母亲的手在脑海中斯内普的斗篷留下的阴影里对波特摆出与以往同样的鬼脸。  
他沉默在那天闯进地窖时斯内普宣称“魔药课补习”的诡异气氛中，波特的脸面对着斯内普有一种尖锐的丑陋，而斯内普仍旧把他的脸在沉重的头发下藏匿着，但他颤抖的嘴唇在向德拉科申诉他的导师有多么气愤，斗篷下尖利的指骨在惊叫着主人所被震撼的程度——一片浑浊的光斑在斯内普的眼睛里晃动着，德拉科觉得他的教父在朝波特嘶吼着滚出去的时候肩膀似乎僵硬不堪，但那斗篷暗贴在那个人瘦削的背脊上时却悄悄透露出他的颤栗。  
他转身快步走出地窖时硬生生扯着他的手，德拉科觉得那个人身上颤抖而绝望的情感通过指尖跟他的手腕摩擦着，一种无力的破碎从他咬着牙却遮挡不住碎片的面孔里流露出来，就像是粉碎前的征兆——他突然很想握紧那个人的手对他咆哮—— _一切都不会破碎的，至少在我的心脏还为你跳动的时候。_  
可他只能与他一同前行，不能停止，不可回头。  
  
他顺着阴寒的方向回到水汽都一同沉默的地窖里，在那片浮动的光斑里，沉寂着那个人脑海里最后一丝燃烧的火焰——红色的发色席卷了往复的痛苦，与波特一样尖锐的瘦削面孔在向他一直妄图紧抱的身躯施以伤痕，还有那个愚蠢的狼人脸上的伤痕，远远比不上他给予的鲜血，与他那疯狂的贝拉姨妈一样张狂的尖叫下面，是一张与曾经发布的通缉令上相似的面容，还有另外一眼蜷缩着暗笑如同跪趴在主人面前一般卑劣的身影——最后的， _波特，绿眼睛。_  
  
他开始明白斯内普的纵容都是另一种形式的守护，他时常的凝视并不能覆盖住他眼眸里掩藏在废墟之下的情感，他躲开他人的目光与昔日仇敌的轻蔑时并不像他表面上所凝固的那么僵硬，他面对绿眼睛与红发时的沉默、暴躁、痛视与漠然都归于同一个格兰芬多。  
  
德拉科在斯内普垂头时的暗影里望着他，他的胸膛空虚得疼痛而急需那个人来用他的温度将他填满，他想埋进那个人蜷缩在黑色下的内心里给他自己的触碰，他妄图用自己的血液来浇灌他已经对任何事沉没于痛楚的感触——因此在与波特的斗争中他才接受那份疼痛。  
  
  
与波特相似的脸颊轮廓在他的脑海里清晰起来，那种金红交加的色彩却让他体会到锋利而坚硬，如同石峰刺透湖水留下冰冷的突兀——而他却在嫉妒的火焰中愤怒而嘶声，利剑般的情感贴紧了他的动脉，他在血液的急促奔流中震颤而眩晕——他曾经如此沸腾而鼓舞于目光流连的黑暗中，如今却只有他的心脏在疯狂撞击着肋骨，以一种古老的方式妄图撕裂开皮肉的禁锢，献祭到斯内普的脚下。  
  
冰冷的空气在他的肺泡里制造出疼痛，他的血肉将他固定在原地。  
  
_你为何不曾望向我呢，我的西弗勒斯。_  
  
  
晕眩的感觉在他的头颅中穿刺，他的胸腔仍然布满血腥，光暗在他灰蓝色的瞳孔前错乱的浸染，最终沉默在地窖的昏暗光线与黑袍的翻飞之中。  
  
有人拥抱了他，或许只是为了灌下药剂，他却只能把自己的身体塌陷在那种由沉默的薄荷与青草混合的气味填充的怀抱当中，柔软的布料摩擦过他的皮肤，却让他有一种针刺般轻微的麻木钝痛，而他唯有紧抓着他沉迷于这一刻、沉迷于这一生的那份背影的暗色无法松手。  
也许那种浅薄的温度浸入了他的皮肤，他在埋首于那充满坚硬骨骼的怀抱时死死地禁锢住一刻温柔，令他沉入黑暗时不再如同浮木般无所依傍。  
  
_Ah, my Severus. You are here._    
他为那个人所在身边的幻觉与温度而欢欣着，一种如瘾般的欢愉暗暗地在左胸的肋骨间鸣叫着撕裂而刮擦钝痛，就如同真的夺取了那个人的注视，那个人冷硬的面孔都柔软在黑发掩饰下温柔的视线中，沉默而似乎回到他不曾探知的过往的空白里消寂了。  
  
  
  
一缕被温暖过的气流如羽毛般拂开他的双目,混沌的感觉仍沉浮在他的后脑低处，他痛苦地从失去幻象中的空洞中睁开眼，壁炉的最后一流热气流过他的指尖，轻微的沉重感从他手臂上传来——西弗勒斯的头颅轻轻的靠在他们俩紧贴在一起的手腕上，他的手指与另一个人的纠缠着，另一个人轻微的呼吸吹拂过他的袖口，在空气中有沉淀出魔药的气味——床头柜上散落的魔药瓶压在他的论文上。  
他的肺部重新在潮湿的空气里为他提供一种新的清醒，他拥抱着他所渴求的一切，他知道再也不必回去沉默的空洞之中了。  
  
  
世界之上，我本可沉陷于虚妄痛楚，回首难弃于双目幻错，潜游梦回于过往多繁中，却只是虚匿在自化的假象间而不堪直视于真相。我的爱人，我将所有的灵肉都留在你给予我的欲望与荆棘、痛苦与错吻上——将我内心最锋利而卑贱的爱意奉献给你，我从不担忧血肉厉吼的残酷冰冷，只怕你在缠绕扭曲的可怖天幕下颤抖呼喊，却只能将我无力的怀抱给你以最后的庇护温暖。  
一切仅为回眸。  
复归之路尽是虚无欢唱的欲望，人们一切呈现于眼前的错象都是错望于回到过往。只是前方已割裂了红唇与鲜血，复归于幻灭而前行于诅咒——恋人的轻言如烟尘沸腾消散，如蜜酒刻印唇间，我又怎能复归于无境之地。  
难以复归。  
无所复归。  
  
__  
Manet et manebit.  
他活着，并将活下去。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*文章第二段引自分院帽之歌  
*最后一句话是拉丁提铭，法国画家马奈之名就出自此典。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是很久之前写的啦……只是想存一下，首发在银青，具体时间记不得了，这里记录的是随缘上的版本。


End file.
